


The Scarlet Scarred

by LadyLinn, mill_thyself



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, It's bad, Multi, Other, but please read, chat fic, don't bully me, help me, im a fragile bunny, text fic, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinn/pseuds/LadyLinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mill_thyself/pseuds/mill_thyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can betray anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarlet Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamsquad™](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133601) by [rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars/pseuds/rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars). 



> The characters in this chapter do not include Maven and Evangeline. 
> 
> ColonelFarley (referred to as ColWannabe): Farley  
> Lightning_McQueen: Mare  
> OG_FLAME_PRINCE: Cal  
> fishboy123: Kilorn  
> JumpingJellyBeans: Shade  
> DaRealG: Gisa  
> i-write-tragedies-not-sins: Maven  
> metaling.around: Evangeline  
> ==============================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is the first time that I post a fanfic/chat fic, so bare with me  
> 2\. Some of these characters do not appear in chapter 1  
> ColonelFarley (referred to as ColWannabe): Farley  
> Lightning_McQueen: Mare  
> OG_FLAME_PRINCE: Cal  
> fishboy123: Kilorn  
> JumpingJellyBeans: Shade  
> DaRealG: Gisa  
> i-write-tragedies-not-sins: Maven  
> metaling.around: Evangeline

 

 _You have entered the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

  


**JumpingJellyBeans:** Yyoo

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** sup

 

 **ColonelFarley:** Guys we need to start planning for upcoming attacks and escapes.

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** tbh, why am I even here?

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE** _has left the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **fishboy123:** LOL LET'S TALK SHIT ABOUT CAL. I'LL START. HE'S LOWKEY A FUCKBOY

 

 **ColonelFarley:** Not now, guys

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** When he gets angry, a vein pops out of his forehead

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** StOp hArRAssInG CAL

 

 **DaRealG:** If Kilorn hates him, I hate him.

 

 **fishboy123:** someone reasonable^^

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** @DaRealG we are no longer related

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** It's ok G, she doesn't mean it.

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** lol, you wish

 

 **ColonelFarley** _added_ **OG_FLAME_PRINCE** _to the group chat_ : **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** L E T  M E  B E

 

 **ColonelFarley:** CAN YOU PLEASE TELL MARE TO CALM DOWN? SHE’LL CAUSE THE JET TO CRASH IF SHE DOESN'T.

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** Hold on...

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE** _changed the group chat name to_ **‘The Scarlet Scarred’**

 

 **fishboy123:** ME

 

 **ColonelFarley:** NOW IS NOT THE TIME CAL

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** Lol im cool now

 

 **DaRealG:** Mare is packing my stuff into a bag now.

 

 **fishboy123:** can someone make popcorn to watch this go down????

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** Sure, but yoUR BALLS ARE THE ONLY KERNELS I'M POPPING

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** YiKes

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** @fishboy123 AT THIS POINT MCQUEEN MIGHT ACTUALLY NOT BE JOKING

 

 **ColonelFarley:** ARE YOU TEXTING WHILE FLYING THE PLANE????

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** By my colors, maybe I am. How about that ColonelWannaB?

 

 **fishboy123:** O SHIT

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** I FELT THAT BURN FROM THE BACK OF THE PLANE

 

 **DaRealG:** MARE IS GONNA KICK ME OFF THE PLANE HALP

 

 **ColonelFarley:** Jfc Mare, leave your sister alone

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** Ok ColWannabe :)

 

 **fishboy123:** LOL

 

 **DaRealG:** I owe you one your highness

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** @DaRealG, just call me Cal ;)P

 

 **DaRealG:**  whatever you just did isnt a thing

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** I’m sorry my mom wasn’t alive to teach me how to use emojis,,,

 

 **fishboy123:** im an orphan and even i felt that burn

 

 **ColonelFarley:** Excuse me, I demand all your respect and attention!

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** What r u gonna do if we dont give u any of the two? Use emojis to destroy us???

 

 **ColonelFarley:** …

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** I feel personally attacked :(P

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** Yo, Diana you good???

 

 **ColonelFarley** _has left the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** I guess not

 

 **DaRealG:** woops

 

 **fishboy123:** where did she go?

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** WHO'S PLAYING CANDY CRUSH?????

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** CHILL

 

 **OG_FLAME_KING:** I don't think I can ever chill cuz im a burner

 

 **fishboy123:** CAN YOU STOP TEXTING AND FLY THE DAMN JET

 

 **OG_FLAM_PRINCE:** NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHO'S PLAYING CANDY CRUSH

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** I thought Queen Eblahra didn't let you install things from the app store unless they were created by known silvers?

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** I have a few tricks up my sleeve ;)P

 

 **DaRealG:** plz stop Cal

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** if anyone is wondering where Diana is, I think she went to go take a nap.

 

 **fishboy123:** Honestly, what I need rn.

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** BOI YOU CAN SLEEP WHENEVER YOU WANT. YOU NEED A BLANKET? I'LL GIVE YOU MINE.

 

 **fishboy123:** no thanks

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** I smell lies

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** GUYS, BAE IS PLAYING CANDY CRUSH

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** Who's “Bae”? Have I met them before? Are they nice?? Introduce me to them. I like that name, it's exotic.

 

 **DaRealG:** Mare, please

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** ¿Que?

 

 **OG_FLAME_KING:** Mare, I swear by my colors

 

 **fishboy123:** I'm gonna hope you're playing dumb

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** Diana wants me to add her back in the chat

 

 **DaRealG:** please do

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans** _added_ **ColonelFarley** _to the group chat_ : **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **ColonelFarley:** I would give you a nice slap right across the face if you weren't so distant from me.

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** WhAt Am i MiSsINg OuT ON

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** Diana is my Beyonce

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** Farley is your who??

 

 **fishboy123:** MARE YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** @JumpingJellyBeans, are you forgetting that Mare is emo??

 

 **ColonelFarley:** Shade and I are in… My Chemical Romance?

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** Resurrected from the dead? My bro did a good job at that.

 

 **DaRealG:** jfc I'm getting secondhand embarrassment right now

 

 **JumpinJellyBeans:** Diana and I are ParaMORE than friends

 

 **fishboy123:** good one ^

 

 **LightningMcQueen:** Best friends?

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** MaRE, ColWannaB and JJBean are like, meant to be

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** OOOHHH I GET IT

 

 **fishboy123** : FINALLY

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** JJBean?

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** YEAH I AGREE, FARLEY AND BRO ARE SO MEANT TO BE IN THE SCARLET GUARD. THEY ARE BOTH SO FIT AND FIGHT WELL. IM SO GRATEFUL TO KNOW BOTH OF YOU

 

 **fishboy123:** I BELIEVED IN YOU MARE, BUT YOU LET ME DOWN

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** ?

 

 **ColonelFarley:** DON’T WORRY GUYS I’VE GOT ONE

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** Go for it

 

 **ColonelFarley:** You know Fall Out Boy?

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** YEH

 

 **ColonelFarley:** Shade is my Fall IN Boy

 

 **Lighning_McQueen:** …

 

 **Lightning_McQueen** _has left the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **fishboy123:**  CVBTYUIO

 

 **ColonelFarley:** LOL

 

 **cudipie:** Mare looks broken

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** She doesn’t want to look at me

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** Mare says that she will only talk to you guys through me

 

 **fishboy123:** oh good, just what i needed, more of the “og flame prince” in the hell that i live in

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** McQueen says that if you keep harassing me, she’ll shock you with her lightning.

 

 **fishboy123:** Her face in the past few days has shocked me enough

 

 **cudipie:** There she goes…

 

 **ColonelFarley:** BARROW, NOT HERE

 

 **fishboy123:** HlusghdlfuGLhglkSGHLYUdgflW;EODWGFJGiluygre sxhm7 yjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjfiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

 

 **fishboy123:** Sorry, I fell on my phone

 

 **ColonelFarley:** WE ALL FELL IN GENERAL. THANKS TO MARE, THE PLANE CRASHED

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE** _added_ **Lightning_Mcqueen** _to the group chat_ : **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** KILORN WARREN, I DECLARE US FRENEMIES

 

 **fishboy123:** MARE, YOU CRASHED THE PLANE ON AN ISLAND THAT WE DEFINITELY DIDNT PLAN TO LAND ON

 

 **DaRealG:** @Lightning_McQueen, how many times have I told you to conceal??

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** don’t feel

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** Good, you’re getting it

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** Don’t let them know

 

 **fishboy123:** GOD HELP US ALL

 

 **ColonelFarley:** Did you bump your head really hard?

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** WELL NOW THEY KNOW

 

 **fishboy123** _has left the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **DaRealG** _has left the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE:** Why is everyone leaving? Now who knows what?

 

 **Lightning_McQueen:** LET IT GOO

 

 **OG_FLAME_PRINCE** _has left the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans:** I love that you have learned how to be annoying like me, but this too much

 

 **JumpingJellyBeans** _has left the group chat:_ **‘The Scarlet Guard’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to the end of this chapter, thank you so much!!! Chapter 2 will hopefully be done in two weeks-ish. Tbh, I hated writing the last part because of the Frozen joke, but I felt like it needed to be done.


End file.
